Slave to Desire
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Aizen's wicked ways benefit someone other than himself. Grimmjow/Oc Lemon fic for Grimmjow's birthday


Whew, took me more effort to finish this than it really should have, but damnit, True Blood and more accurately, Eric Northman distracted me greatly! Curse you sexy vampire viking.

Anyway, i wanted to do a fic for the Sexta's birthday, which is today, so i struggled to get this out on time. Hopefully it doesn't sound too rushed and Grimmjow isn't badly out of character. -worried face-

Don't own said character, Tite Kubo however does. And he best be bringing the sexy back quickly; i want my panther!

Enjoy!

7/21/11

The girls were all lined up before Aizen as he sat perched and smiling, eyeing his new potentials. These women were to be his next sex slaves, to be used and then discarded when they became unappealing, something which frequently happened.

It was a quirk of his, a ritual so to speak and one that the malevolent Shinigami quite enjoyed. It was the one time in which he could fully immerse himself in lust and completely satiate his desires. His control would slip and the mask fall, revealing the true hideous monster underneath.

His devious cohort Gin had done well this time around. There was hardly a disgusting face among them. Now he just had to decide whom he wished to taste first. Alas, this was always the most tedious part and on more than one occasion the evil lord had taken them en masse, which had been tiring and not nearly as enjoyable in the long run.

Aizen had deemed it best then to just go one at a time, prolonging his amusement and the girls' suffering at hearing the screams from beyond the door, knowing each were to be his next 'playmate'.

With so many waiting 'partners' it was not unusual for a couple to go missing inexplicably, either in a misguided attempt at escape or because one or more of Aizen's subordinates could not contain their own lusty desires, wishing to slake them on his potentials.

It mattered not, so long as they were returned to him once his men had had their fill. The dark Shinigami _was_ generous after all.

While Aizen was preoccupied with the first of his victims, there was another making her escape. She slunk away at what she hoped was the perfect opportunity, as the girls were crowded around just outside his chamber and their captors were otherwise preoccupied, too engrossed in the obvious sounds of torture coming from the closed doors.

She did not relish the thought of those same sounds tearing from her throat and would _not_ be one of his playmates. She tore down the hall, scantily clad as they had made her and the others, praying for any sign of an easy exit or at the very least a hiding place to better think of a plan involving more than the word 'run'.

Sadly the hallways were long and winding, making it all the more difficult for the desperate girl as she stumbled, clutching to the wall to support herself. Catching her breath, she slumped forward and let gravity take her down to the floor where she sat to collect her bearings.

Across the way from her there was a door.

The girl stood slowly, easing back up the wall and pushing herself forward and away. She took the steps necessary and the door lie before her, taunting her. She knew caution to be her friend and the safer option but now more than ever curiosity pulled her dangerously close; her hand grasped the handle and it swung steadily open, inviting the girl in.

If this was a trap, then so be it. The girl had fallen prey.

However upon entering there was nothing. No one resided inside. Stepping further through the threshold, she found a spacious interior with a bed, a window and little else.

So far it was the safest place and the atmosphere was calm. No signs forbade her entrance. The girl felt she could relax.

She tentatively padded to the bed and settled, lying back on the surprisingly soft sheets. Her weary body and frazzled nerves soon took their toll and swiftly the girl fell asleep.

Elsewhere an agitated panther stalked down the halls of Los Noches. It was that time again and he hated it. The Shinigami prick was fucking them senseless right now; their screams could be heard, loudly echoing through the corridors.

He didn't deserve them. Not one.

However, more infuriating, there was nothing Grimmjow could do to stop it. He'd be forced to put up with the shrill screeches and pleas for mercy, the likes of which Aizen was incapable of allowing. He'd fuck them until he grew bored and then forsake them to the sands of Hueco Mundo, or someone else would take them. By then however, they were useless and only someone completely desperate would screw a lifeless doll.

It was unappealing regardless. Once Aizen had touched it, Grimmjow didn't want anything to do with them.

Pissed off and a bit sexually frustrated, he went back to his room finding the door strangely open. He stormed in expecting another arrancar but instead found a girl sleeping.

She was practically bare save for the best parts, clueing the Sexta in on where she came from. She was curled on her side with her slim body tucked almost into itself and her short dark hair splayed slightly on the pillow.

It occurred to him then that she was in HIS bed, her head rested on HIS pillow. This was something the arrancar could certainly appreciate and the corners of his mouth upturned in devious mirth, coming to loom over the unconscious girl.

His predatory eyes swept over her person, taking everything in before he bent over her, ever so close to her face. He inhaled her scent, very light and untainted. This close up he could feel her breath faintly fanning his ear, creating an odd shiver which coursed through his being.

He knew nothing about her and yet she drove him crazy.

He knew without doubt, he had to have her.

Still near her, he whispered "Oi, onna", just a tinge of mischievousness in his tone. He paused and waited a bit impatiently, but sure enough the girl stirred.

Her bright multicolored eyes slowly widened and with the sudden realization that there was someone else in the room, hovering dangerously over her, the girl shrieked and grabbed the closest thing to her: the pillow.

She smacked him with the fluffy object as hard as was possible and then rolled off the bed, landing with a much harder thump. With little preamble she ran towards the still ajar door.

Grimmjow in one fell swoop closed off her only exit, slamming it aggressively shut with his foot and ensnared the girl, pinning her with his gaze.

The girl stared up at him, his foot next to her on the door and his hands plunged deep in his pockets. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place, though she was unsure which was which currently.

Even so, that didn't mean she was going to give up; far from it.

Instead she weaved and ducked under the opening created by his lifted leg. Successfully out from underneath his piercing stare, the girl searched for another exit, finding only the one window which had bars and no gaps wide enough to accommodate her.

Short of an escape, the girl needed something to help defend her. She turned seeing the panther with a somewhat amused expression, making her blood run hot in rage. Begrudgingly the girl found him not so repulsive when she wasn't running away and this gave her an idea.

She grinned coyly. "Look at you, standing there all sexy." She smiled broadly and began to saunter over, her hips swayed to and fro with her movements.

The espada watched her ever curious, no change in his stance.

"That's my type of guy" she was saying "someone sexy and strong, with passion in his eyes." She had reached his side, with naught but a step between them. Her hands snaked out and coiled seductively around his bicep, crooning "Oh, so big and firm."

She tilted her head with a giggle and gazed deeply into his bright blue eyes that matched quite well with his hair.

"Your eyes—"she paused, truly seeing their depth and how intently he seemed to stare, making her shiver.

"They're quite beautiful" she finalized and actually meant it. In truth they were the most exquisitely blue eyes she had ever had the fortune to stare deeply into.

That aside the girl did not wish to be held captive and would not be distracted from her goal for long. She smiled sweetly and asked "What is your name?" while circling her index finger over the taut muscles in his chest.

Instead of answering her question, the Sexta stilled her hand with her wrist firmly held in his grasp.

She was startled but kept her features schooled. She would not let up just yet.

"Come on now, don't make me beg."

With her free hand she traveled down his left side, headed towards his hip and the sword which she so desired. Before she could put two fingers upon it, he brought her back to the present, his voice loudly sounding.

"How long do you plan on playing me, onna?" His eyes bore straight into hers, seeing through her ruse as the girl started in his hold. She struggled desperately but to no avail.

"Damn you!" she cursed, beating at his chest with renewed fury. She growled and howled, kicking and thrashing, demanding to be freed and Grimmjow was even further enthralled by her.

When the girl bit him however, the last of his tolerance faded and the panther in him cried out indignantly. He wanted to ravage the girl in a similar fashion as she was so displaying and he wouldn't wait another minute.

Grimmjow released her which sent her reeling, unbalanced from all her flailing. Using his much bigger build and taller frame, he pinned her against the wall, his hands placed on either side. Once again she was trapped underneath him.

Using this to his advantage, he closed the gap, kissing her fiercely. She squirmed under this new invasion, part of her screaming in protest while the other was quietly contemplative. He really was quite skilled, rough yet passionate, like a man who had been apart from his love for several years and this was their long fated reunion.

Well if this was his hello, she could not dare to imagine his goodbye.

While his mouth continued to caress her lips in searing kisses, his right hand came to curl around the back of her head, his forearm resting on the door bringing him closer; possessive yes, yet strangely comforting. His body warmed her chilled one, covering her scantily clad exterior.

His left hand encircled her neck, lightly. His palm was warm against her collarbone before it began to shift lower, smoothing over her sternum.

Reaching her miniscule bosom, his finger brushed over a tip through the thin cloth, causing the girl to jerk uncontrolled. She gasped still glued to his mouth and he wasted no time in exploring her with his tongue. The espada continued to torture her with flicks and gropes to her pert peaks as she wiggle in vain to get free.

Finally he saw fit to release her mouth from his, the need for oxygen too great and smirked impishly down at the girl glaring his way. Her chest was heaving and the revealing outfit was made even more appealing to his greedy gaze.

He grabbed her a little more roughly, cupping a breast freely, unhindered by her garb and the girl screamed in frustrated anger. She wished to strike him but as soon as her hand came up she was no longer by the door but on the bed, the panther dominating.

"You fucking BASTARD!" she yelled wildly, twisting to roll off as she had done before.

Grimmjow stopped her easily and peeled her top quite happily from her body. She may have been small in the cleavage department but boy were they ever perky. His hand quickly took up possessing the left breast and massaged, rolling the tip between his thumb and forefinger.

She arched unwilling and without thought, her body being controlled by an unknown force. Again and again he tweaked her nipples and molded her breasts with his large hands and she moaned, arching. An ache settled between her thighs and she realized she must be enjoying this, the way he was touching her.

She had never done this before with another person and certainly not with a complete stranger, so why—why did the way he touched her feel good? Why was she not cowering, huddled in a corner from sheer abhorrence of what this man could do to her?

Wasn't that the reason she had been running in the first place? Those women and their terror filled screams found her and she remembered it all too clearly.

She didn't want that and here she was, moaning like a traitorous whore. They were suffering. How was she the only lucky one?

She didn't deserve it.

By the time her tears made themselves apparent, Grimmjow was well on his way of divesting the girl completely of anything that resembled clothing; which admittedly was not much for the girl.

He stripped her bottoms and found something even more tantalizing underneath, which he then discarded that much more quickly and suddenly her body was jerking sporadically.

He had yet to explore the part of her which would elicit such a reaction and glanced up, watching the salty streaks careen down her soft cheeks. The girl was crying and that was oddly upsetting for the Sexta.

He came back up the girl's body, trembling with the rocking sobs pouring out. Grimmjow waited, stilled above her until she opened her watery orbs to him and choked out a harsh "Why me?"

Those two words alone were misconstrued easily and yet fear of him was not present. She did not direct it towards the panther as she wailed "So much pain—why not me?" crying heartily into her palms.

Now he knew what she meant; Aizen's others. His potentials and she could have easily been among them.

He growled at the all too real possibility. She could have been **HIS** and that was unacceptable.

No, Grimmjow would not allow that; she would NEVER belong to that prick! The panther would be the only one to have her in such an intimate way.

The espada disregarded all negative thoughts and nuzzled down with his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling and comforting the girl. She stilled at that but sniffled and permitted his close contact, relishing the strength he seemed to give her.

When she grew quiet and the panther deemed her calm enough, he proceeded to kiss her, just as passionately as before if not more so. They progressed from kisses to licks and nips, kneading her flesh with his hands, making her moan in earnest.

Going south he found her bundle of nerves just above her sex, rubbing stiffly but gauging her reaction. She did not protest and bucked her hips, groaning with pleasure. After several intense minutes he tested a finger at her entrance. She was tight and a virgin so he was careful, slow and fairly gentle.

Her faces were nearly comical as the girl fought to decide whether she enjoyed the strange new feeling. From one finger he added a second and eventually a third, working to stretch and prepare her core for him. Panting and writhing, the espada had found that one spot sure to make her see stars and soon she exploded with her first orgasm.

As she calmed back down the panther removed his jacket and situated between her jerky legs.

She eyed him above her and he kissed the valley between her breasts. She could feel the needy appendage near her sex and knew he was only waiting for her. She smiled at that and shifted closer to him, rubbing his length excited yet a bit apprehensive.

When Grimmjow lifted his head, he gave her a devilish grin and she giggled. She kissed him, with her arms around his neck and he drove forward into her heated core. The espada pumped steadily and they continued to kiss, rocking back and forth in unison.

When they were both spent and he lay with her secure in his arms, Grimmjow knew the girl was his and his alone. She would never be Aizen's plaything and nobody else would touch her.

The Sexta had found a partner and he would cherish and protect her with everything he had.

Grinning smugly, the espada finally had something the Shinigami didn't and that he found was the best part of all.


End file.
